


Delusions from Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ‘One False Step’, Daniel has a bone to pick with Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions from Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I’m not certain that I’ve ever actually read “The Wonderful Wizard of Oz” but I have seen the movie more than a few times. And so has Jack O’Neill.

A snippet from ‘One False Step’ -  
DANIEL: I don't know. Pick something. How about mythology?  
O'NEILL: Rumors? Lies? Fairytales?

 

Delusions from Somewhere Over the Rainbow

 

Jack was jolted from a near doze by a book being slammed down on his desk. “Wha…?”

“I don’t know how you have the nerve, the gall.” Daniel snarled.

“I have lots of nerve,” Jack replied. “What I don’t have is any idea what the hell you’re talking about.”

“This!” Daniel tapped the book with his index finger. “The next time you want to talk about how ridiculous my beliefs are, take a good long look in the mirror.” With that, Daniel turned and stomped out the door.

With the caution of a man approaching a bomb, Jack tentatively touched the book, turning it so that the front was visible. “Oh, for crying out loud,” he snatched the book up. “Where did he get this from?” Jack flipped to the page Daniel had marked. The Post-it note was affixed and a note instructed him to read the first paragraph. With a frown, Jack read:

Folklore, legends, myths and fairy tales have followed childhood through the ages, for every healthy youngster has a wholesome and instinctive love for stories fantastic, marvelous and manifestly unreal. The winged fairies of Grimm and Andersen have brought more happiness to childish hearts than all other human creations. – L. Frank Baum. Chicago, April 1900.

With a groan, Jack carefully laid the book down on his desk and pondered just how to apologize to Daniel. Maybe if he bought him a beer….

Jack grabbed the book and headed for the door.

*

Daniel lounged in the doorway, grinning at his co-conspirator. “Thanks for pointing out the introduction in the book. I had no idea.”

Teal’c nodded. “It occurred to me as you and Colonel O’Neill argued that those words sounded vaguely familiar. It pleases me to be able to assist the two of you in the mending of your friendship.”

“Daniel!” They both heard the shout from down the hallway.

“Would you like to come with us, Teal’c?”

“No, thank you, Daniel Jackson. I believe you have Colonel O’Neill, as they say, ‘right where you want him.’ Just take care not to push O’Neill too far.”

“Daniel! I’ve been looking all over for you,” Jack charged in. “You wanna get something to eat?”

“Sure, Jack,” Daniel stopped at the door. “Good night, Teal’c. And thank you.”

Teal’c shook his head as he listened to the men bicker as they walked away. There was still much to learn about these curious people with whom he had aligned himself.


End file.
